The Serpentine Fox
by Itachi's demon
Summary: Naruto got the curse mark instead of Sasuke in here. Also Naruto is a bit insane. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, dis be a challenge fic dealy. Yep. But really I saw PuppetMaster55 say something about a challenge in "Lucidity" and I thought, a challenge? Why not? So im goin to have sparadic fun with this. this fic is about Naruto getting the curse mark from Orochimaru instead of Sasuke getting it, also Naruto becoming allies with Orochimaru... i think thats what the challenge said. I hope so anyway. nono thats what it says i just looked. This is VERY disturbing to some people im sure so as a warning, If your faint of heart don't read this. Its rather gorey in places. Also get a dictionary out my vocabulary is pretty good. enough of my rambling lets attempt this challenge!**

**I really need to stop adding more stories though... I can't juggle very well. **

**Chapter 1: A fun beggining...or not  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Those eyes were staring at me again. Everywhere I went they found me and never relented. I ran and ran but I could never get away from them. The evil, glaring eyes of the villagers of Konohagakure were really doing a number on me, I had to admit. I have a messed up mind if you wanted to know, I believe im what they call a was it psychopath? I don't know but I have a weird mind anyway. You can't really blame me though, if you were getting psychologicaly tortured every day you would be the same way and don't you dare try and say otherwise! I've had to deal with this torture for since i was able to walk and talk and I learned to do that at three. I'm thirteen.<p>

This torture I speak of is the glaring eyes, the hate I recieve from everybody I see, the mumbles I hear behind my back. I could just stay at home but I can't just do that now can I? Im training to be a ninja just so I can escape this life, and i'll be damned if I don't get away. Being a ninja would get me away from all of this safely right? Besides risking my life for a village I really dislike, I wouldn't have to deal with the villagers so that is considered a win in my mind. This motivation to be a ninja has propelled me pretty far and I like to consider myself a pretty damn good ninja, unofficialy of course. Im the top of my class at the academy beating out even the last Uchiha.

But enough of that back to the eyes, those evil, dirty, hate filled eyes! I was walking to the academy at the moment so swerving away into an alley and wasting time wouldn't do at all, I can't be late that would hurt my place on top. Maybe it wouldn't but im pretty paranoid so no chances. As usual I was givin a wide berth with everyone watching me as if I would suddenly start attacking people for fun. The assorted whispers came with this as always keeping me on edge, making me have to hold back on running with my hands blocking my ears. If only I was more inconspicuous, although I suppose it had something to do with my clothes. I was wearing a orange jumpsuit that also had blue and white on it, not very hiding friendly at all.

I finally made it to the academy, a sort of reprieve, where I sat down in the back rows of my class. That wouldn't hurt my place would it? I quickly moved to the front into the one free seat next to one Uchiha Sasuke, the boy that was trying his hardest to beat me. I also tormented him for fun sometimes, but everyone needs a fun time right?

"Well hello Sasuke-chan, how are you doing?" I smirked as I said this. Sasuke didn't like me too much for the harassing, I would assume. Sasuke just looked away from me, not saying anything. Trying to ignore me huh? "Oh don't be like that Sasuke-chan I was just being nice. Well if your going to stare that wall to death I'll have to help the wall, there is no killing in this classroom." I grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him to me. Normally he would have glared at me if this was a few years ago, but it was like a kid getting grabbed by his long-time bully. Actually that was exactly what it was, so he looked at me with enough fear that he couldn't hide it all basically. "You don't look to happy to see me, Why is that? I thought we were friends Sasuke-chan." The feeling I got when people looked at me in fear was intoxicating. The teacher walked in and I let Sasuke go, no reason to have Iruka-sensei mad at me.

Poor Sasuke though. I remember when his clan died and he didn't show up for a week. When he did come back he started working as hard as he could, even challenging me for top of the class. I also remember his face when I kicked it behind the academy to teach him an important lesson, no one challenges Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, I had brought him back there and beat the hell out of him for trying to do better than me. I'll tell you again I have a messed up mind. I waited a whole year before I did that though, I was nice enough to do that, his clan had just died. If only he wasn't so fun to hurt... oh well. In a separate world im sure Sasuke would be top dog and have many fangirls, but not in this one.

Iruka started talking about how our genin exams were tomorrow and that we needed to train for it, or else we might fail. Of course I had planned to train anyway, I wanted to be able to fight a chuunin and win before I graduated, so I could be considered the best genin in the village and be promoted quickly. I've planned a bit ahead as you can see. Iruka stopped talking and I looked up to see why he stopped. The Hokage was standing at the door, politely waiting for someone to let him in, completely unnecessary considering who he was but polite non the less. Iruka let him in, a bit embarrassed. "Hokage-sama, what a surprise!" Iruka seemed a good bit surprised indeed, along with most of the class as they looked on in awe.

"I did tell you I was going to come by today Iruka. Do you remember why?" Something seemed to stir in Iruka and he nodded, remembering. "Hai Hokage-sama. Naruto could you come here please?" Imagine my surprise when he asked that. Apparently the Hokage wanted to see me about something, and I wasn't one to deny him, no one really was. Not in this village anyway. I stood up and looked to my side to see Sasuke smirking at me, but that quickly died when he saw me glare at him. The Hokage saw the exchange and would probably say something about it later or not at all. Being the wily old man he was you could never tell. "Naruto, we are going to my office for a little talk, Follow me." That worried me but I followed him anyway, not that I had much of a choice. I took one last look back at the class to make sure no one was mocking me. No one was, so satisfied with that I followed the Hokage with an air of confidence normally unknown to me.

The walk to his office in the Hokage tower was a very short one as the academy was right outside the tower. As a matter of fact they were the same building! We arrived at the office in about a minute or two and the Hokage closed the door behind us. "Now Naruto there is something very important I want to discuss with you. Its the reason most of the villagers don't like you, and im only telling you this because I believe you will pass your test tomorrow. You see thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, leaving us in a terrible place. We had lost a lot of ninja and we lost our Yondaime Hokage in order to defeat this menace, but we couldn't kill the Kyuubi. Nobody could, can, or most likely will ever be able to kill a beast such as a bijuu. But as I said we did defeat it, through the power of sealing. This is something that all of the Great Shinobi Nations have done before and a normal ninja village has done it too. All of the bijuu can be contained in objects except the Kyuubi, however there are none currently in such objects. They are in people, people we call Jinchuuriki or "power of the human sacrifice", Naruto you are one of these people. You are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

I was speechless. There was nothing I could say about this. All of this hate I received, all the torture on my mind was all because I held a demon inside of me. I suppose their hate is understandable but that didn't make me hate them anyless. Nothing could really make me stop hating them, until one day when I stop caring. "I... I don't know what to say." The Hokage nodded his head in understanding. "Naruto, I wish there was something I could do for you, but there isn't anything I can do. You have to change this by yourself." I nodded in equal understanding. He may be Hokage but he can't tell everyone to change their opinions, it just doesn't work that way. "Is that all Hokage-sama?" I asked, ready to leave. The Hokage stopped for a second, before letting me leave. "Yes, that is all. You may leave." I got out of the chair I was sitting in and walked out.

Why was my life so messed up? Im crazy, with my mind going everywhere sometimes making me apathetic to everything and other times making me emotional about everything. Random bloodlust and mellow waves shifted around in my mind like an ocean. I can't explain it so i'll stop trying. Then I get mentally tortured for ten years and find out only today that the cause is a demon I have inside of me. Well then I believe this village doesn't deserve my loyalty at all now does it? My plan of action from now on until its over is get strong and leave. I hope no one was expecting much of anything else, because I am angry about this whole thing. I guess its the price you pay for power though eh? I have a demon in me who's power I can use to gain everything I want, everything!

Nows not the time for this however we can work towards that at a later date. Right now I was considering going home or going back to class, and there was no real reason to go to class now. I'm one of the most powerful people in the world because of my demon and class may have just started about a half hour ago but I think I deserve to relax today, paranoia be damned! Hehehe I think I may have snapped, I actually want to terrify the villagers. I mean, they know what I have, and I know what I have so how about it? The next unlucky bastard that annoyed me was gonna get it. I walked down a main path just daring people to do something thoroughly scaring them, if the people shying away from me with looks of terror meant anything.

I stopped for second when something came to mind that I hadn't considered. Why was I only told now? Why did the adults know about this but the kids didn't? I figure they were alive at the time to know but why didn't they tell their kids when their kids knew about the Kyuubi attacking anyway? There had to be a reason the younger generation didn't know I housed the Kyuubi, and it most likely had something to do with the Hokage. I know he has been watching out for me best he could since I left the orphanage, and even when I was still in it. He must have done something to forbid them, thats the only way. I hate how things always come to me late like that, if this had come to mind earlier I could have questioned him on it. Oh well I can't win all the time. Well I don't win usually ever but still, you get the point. And incase you didn't then I mean LIFE ISN'T FAIR.

I guess this is another reason my mind is weird I have a auto-biography or something going on in there. I'll have a whole book done by the end of the day at this rate! Yeah I lost my mind, I really did. I need to just rest and end this awful day before more things happen and I actually lose all of my sanity. I continued walking after my random stop and eventually made it to my apartment, still no body harassed me on my way back. I thought that was a bit odd but went with it, I don't question good things after all. When I opened my door I had to clear all of the Dictionaries and assorted literary books out of the way before I could get in. Yes, I read a lot and the dictionarys were really helpful when the books threw a word at me I didn't understand. I like to think I have the best vocabulary out of my age group, and im pretty sure I do.

I didn't feel like going to bed right away even though I could really use a nap, instead I went into a secret room I made out of the apartment next door. It would seem people didn't want to live too near me seeing as how the rooms on both sides of me were empty but just about the rest of the places had people staying in them. I morphed One of them into a training room, but only for training that didn't make a lot of noise. It wasn't the cleanest place, I hated cleaning unless it was totally necessary and a side room wasn't worthy of this at all. I just made it dirtier everyday by sweating in it so I saw no reason to wash it unless I could smell it from my actual room. That being said it still stunk bad in there but I got used to it. I must have trained for almost all day because when I left to take a shower I saw out of my window that the sun was about to start setting.

At night I felt like an animal and always had bloodlust building until I went to sleep or tore through animals in the forest and truly savored the warm blood traveling down my throat and chest when I ate parts of the animals i killed, like a true demon. Now that I thought of it I could really blame that on Kyuubi if I wanted to, I won't but I could. I still had a bit of dried blood on my chest from the last night, that I hadn't focused enough on when I showered last night. I made sure to get rid of it this time. I contained myself the best I could when I got out of the shower and the sun was gone, replaced by the moon. I shook the thoughts of killing out of my mind and layed down on my bed, curling up under the blankets enjoying its warm embrace.

**Dream time**

I opened my eyes expecting to see sunlight filling my room and I wasn't disappointed. A yawn escaped me and I got out of my bed to go to the bathroom as per usual but I stopped. You might ask why and i'll tell you, its because there was an abnormal heat coming form outside. I turned to look out my mirror and gasped at what I saw. Outside, houses were burning down and black smoke was rising from the wreckage. I looked out towards the village gates and saw something truly terrifying. At the gates was a giant fox with nine tails, rapidly destroying the village with fire and its incredible tails. My house had been untouched so far, but not for long because the Kyuubi stopped attacking a large building in favor of turning towards me, slowly stalking its way to me instilling as much fear of death in me as possible.

It opened its great maw and breathed fire all over my building, setting it ablaze. I could feel the lower floors buckling and held onto my bed waiting for the impact of the floors collapsing. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see why I hadn't fell yet and saw one large eye looking at me through my window. The floor then collapsed under me sending me falling three stories and hitting the ground hard. My vision was blurry and I could see stars in the sides of my vision. I sat up rubbing my head and quickly rolled out of the way when my bed fell from my floor almost smashing me. I looked up and decided it was time to run when more stuff was falling, this time with fire on them.

I made it out by jumping through the nearest window and came face-to-face with the Legendary Kyuubi. "You made it out of there with pure survival skills and quick thinking. I commend you child. Maybe you are worthy to wield my power after all." The Kyuubi raised its head and surveyed the area. "However i'm not sure you thirst for destruction as I do. Show me you do." I looked around and saw the village was now perfectly in order, as if nothing happened to it. Perhaps the Kyuubi wanted me to destroy it? Yes I do believe it did. "Time for revenge bitches!" All of the people that heard that immediately paled and ran from me. I tried to chase but found myself weighted down. There were weights stuck to my legs and I couldn't move.

The Kyuubi appeared again and sneered as best a fox could. "You may have the thirst but you have none of the power. I refuse to let someone as weak as you use my power." He disappeared leaving me to myself. "I'm such a failure. A weak worthless failure. Maybe having something tell me I was weak was good for me though. I was getting cocky earlier after all. I can't afford to be weak like this in the future, I need power! I can't achieve anything as a weak pathetic excuse for a ninja!" A powerful rage filled me and the weights became weightless. I saw red as I charged down every villager I saw and brutally killed them, spraying their blood on nearby buildings. Raw chakra started emanating from me and I charged through a building, breaking the brick walls easily. I reached the center and my arms flew out, chakra exploding out of me destroying the building in an explosion of red.

The Kyuubi appeared once again and stopped me from continuing my spree. "Now that was the power I wanted. Show the world the power of the Kyuubi!" The fox roared into the air and disintegrated into little red balls. I walked up to one and touched it making them all fly directly into me, exploding the rest of the village in the explosion caused by me consuming such power. Truly a wonderful dream.

**The following morning**

I awoke in a start, scrambling out of my bed. A new feeling was inside of me, like a new energy flowing through my veins. I flexed my hand and claws popped out of where my nails used to be. My vision was also much clearer for some reason. I ran into the bathroom to see if there were any other changes done to me and the first thing I noticed was my eyes were now red and my pupil was slitted. I gasped and saw I also had a pair of fangs, about a whole inch longer than they should be. The Kyuubi didn't play around when he gave someone his power, he goes all the way! Well at least I don't have fox ears or fur or something silly like that. The problem with this though is what will people think when they see this? I think people would notice my eyes for sure, and they would notice my now darker whisker marks, something I just noticed. Of course if I just noticed it no body else probably would so thats fine.

Today was going to be a fun day huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Yerp thats it. I used a new formatting i guess you could say, im actually using paragraphs! By the way im only doing first person for the first chapter (this one) so the rest will most likely be in third person. So did you like it? I hope you guys like it. also i said it was a challenge from him and it kinda is but apparently it also said he was going to do it himself and to disregard the challenge. well too damn bad.<br>**

**And this will be sparadic so ill update it when i get around to it and when i feel like bothering with it. I can't juggle so im not going to try to. this is like an odd ball in i guess you could say. (Yea i know it doesn't make much sense) well see ya guys! Also big thing could I get a beta reader please? I need one badly.**


	2. Chapter 2

** THIS IS PART OF YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS. BE HAPPY! Teehee this is just a preview however. I decided to give you guys one of your presents from me early because hey why not? I didn't feel like leaving the lot of you alone this entire time so im giving you one and only one until Christmas then i'll give you the other 4 presents. Im sure all of you already know what the presents will be but one of them wont be a chapter. Pity I can't wrap these for you though huh? I would put all kind of weird stuff as the wrapping. I said this at the bottom already but I shall say it up here as well that every chapter will be exactly five thousand words long. each one. You would have ten presents but some evil person stole five of them. oh well. Christmas is in about three or two days so you shall have to wait until then for the rest im afraid. Actually as of now the chapters arent even typed up yet! but I has to work hard for you guys! Ugh this is dragging on I need to make this exactly five thousand words. just a few more and... all right we got five thousand!  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Heh I'm being smart. Look at the black writing up there and READ IT.

The door to the bathroom in Naruto's apartment opened lazily and Naruto walked out wearing a towel around his waist. He was humming a tune and snapping his fingers, completely different from his normal persona huh? The reason he was so happy and out of character was that he figured out while taking his shower that not only had he got those new features like fangs and such, but he had also grown a whole five inches so he now stood five feet and one inch. (I don't like the metric system)

He moved over to his dresser next to his bed and picked out some clothes before putting them back and scowling. He got bigger so of course his clothes wouldn't fit now!

"Well doesn't this suck? I knew today would be a fun day." Naruto looked around his apartment for anything to wear so he could go buy some clothes and came up short.

"Gah what am I gonna do? The exams are today!" Naruto raged about his apartment until he got an idea. What if he henged into himself with clothes and went and bought some? That seemed like a good idea, but most ninja could see through a henge and it would kill him if anyone saw him like that. Despite his mental status he still cared about his dignity.

"Well I can't see any other way..." Shaking his head Naruto did the hand signs for a henge and in a poof of smoke he reappeared with his used to be casual clothes on. A pair of pants made with some kind of soft fabric that was black in color and a white shirt without sleeves. He didn't bother with shoes as he trudged out of his sanctuary and into the streets of Konoha, well the back streets anyway.

It was early so not that many people were awake yet, but most shops opened around now. The sun barely peeked out over the horizon when Naruto walked into a clothing store, the one he got his previous clothes from. The cashier was bleary eyed so he didn't really notice when Naruto walked in. The store wasn't that big and only had about five aisles, each for its own kind of clothing. Naruto browsed around the first two aisles looking for a good shirt. He stopped on a black shirt with red at the end of its sleeves. It even had a Konoha swirl in white on the back!

He was grabbed it and moved on to the aisle with the pants, but he didn't even get to it before something to his left caught his eye. A pair of black pants that were just as dark as his henged ones was on a shelf, but what made them so different were the things on it. There were two white lines going down both sides with a little bit of space in between that was filled with red. It had four pockets in the front and two in the back, but they seemed to be padded and whatever was used as padding was tough because Naruto could barely budge it without using both grabbed them and stalked over to the cashier who was still half asleep.

"Hey, wake up and ring these up." The tired cashier rubbed his eyes and took the clothes from Naruto to do just as he asked.

"That will be -insert amount of money here-, sir." Naruto looked down at his wallet with a tinge of sadness as this would almost use up all of his money. 'There isn't anything I can do about the price now is there? Hmm I do know how to use genjutsu so maybe...' Naruto did the rat handsign and held it under the counter. 'Now to do the illusion. Make him think I put the money on the counter.' The cashiers eyes glazed over and he grabbed at nothing on the counter, before putting this nothing into the register. "Thank you for your business sir. Have a nice day!"

Naruto grabbed his clothes and left smirking at his success. Who knew genjutsu was so easy? It hadn't taken him very long to shop so it was still very early, and people still weren't showing up on the streets yet. By now the sun was halfway showing so he found it odd there weren't even a few early risers roaming about by now.

"Guess everyone is tired this morning. Not my problem." Naruto commented and walked off to his apartment complex to change.

You may have noticed Naruto didn't buy any footwear, but this can be explained rather easily. You see when Naruto first went shopping for shoes or sandals he had a problem. This problem being he didn't know the exact sizes and the owners wouldn't let him just try them on first so he often bought ones that were too small or too big. Because of this he had a few bigger shinobi sandals already at home waiting for him to try on.

Naruto opened his unlocked door without even the slightest bit of worry, again like earlier very unlike him. Normally he would have been very suspicious, but for some unknown reason he felt much more confident than he used to. Maybe when the fox gave him his power he gave him more than physical enhancements? No matter the reason Naruto wasn't really thinking about it. Not now anyway.

Naruto quickly released the henge on himself after closing the door and put his new clothes on, noticing just how soft his new shirt was and how well his pants fit. It was like they were made just for him! He walked over to his little shoe collection and picked out a pair that looked like they fit. They were a bit tight but he guessed that was okay.

He still had to grab his equipment from his other clothes before he shoved off to the academy though. His equipment was the standard kunai and shuriken pouches, but unlike others he had another pouch that went right above his kunai pouch. This pouch contained randomly assorted weapons and distractions such as smoke bombs, explosive notes, two kunai with explosive notes attached and an actual bomb he made from smoke bombs and explosive notes. It was a real cluster in that pouch but he could usually tell what he was grabbing.

After finding something to tie the pouches on with he put them in a different order than what he was used too. Yes the shuriken and kunai were in the same place but instead of putting the "special" pouch over the kunai he instead put the smoke bombs in one pocket, the bomb in another, and put the explosive kunai with the rest of the kunai except having them on the bottom. He put the now explosive note pouch above his shurikens.

After a quick inspection he felt that he was ready for combat and thus ready to graduate. Naruto marched out, locking the door behind him.

**To Sasuke!**

Poor Sasuke wasn't doing to well today. Sure he was excited that he would be graduating from the academy today, and also leaving behind his long time bully but he also had to see him today whether he liked it or not. There wasn't much of a chance of them getting put in the same team anyway right? Poor, poor, Sasuke. He himself hadn't gotten up from his bed until an hour before the academy started, was rushing about trying to get his clothes on and eat something before leaving.

He ended up having to bring his breakfast with him as it was only thirty minutes until classes started, and the young Uchiha wasn't one to be late. The walk to school should have calmed him down and let his stress subside but it seemed to only make it worse as all he could think about was how bad things could go today. He and Naruto could get paired together and he would be screwed for however long it took for him to become a chuunin and leave the team or what if they weren't on the same team and Naruto came up with a way to say "goodbye"?

Sasuke could only shiver at the thought of that. At last he reached the academy, and he would have to assume about 5 minutes before classes started so he had time to make himself comfortable. When he opened the door he saw most of the rest of the class was already there and talking in their self appointed groups. The place he usually sat was vacant of any said groups. He took a look around and saw Naruto chatting with Ino about something, though what it was they were talking about he didn't know. He also noticed on his second take that Naruto was very different, and wondered how he missed it on his first glance.

This Naruto was a lot taller, probably the tallest in the class now, and had new clothes. Sasuke had to admit they suited him well, not that he would ever tell him that, his ego was large enough already. Taking his seat, Sasuke waited for the teachers to arrive.

**Back to Naru****to!**

When he first arrived he had expected people to notice the way he looked but the reaction he got stunned him. Half the girls in the class stared at him with a odd look in their eyes and a few other girls had the nerve to actually talk to him. Naruto would admit he wasn't very attractive as of yesterday, but now with all the girls flocking to him it was decided for him. He was very attractive. 'Perhaps this is what it feels like to have a big ego?' Anyway one of these girls that talked to him was none other then Yamanaka Ino. Due to his new height she actually had to look up to meet his eyes. Not that she was looking anywhere near his eyes. It was commonly known that Ino loved to flirt with anyone she found attractive so now it was his turn. Of course what separated Ino from other people was that her flirting was borderline foreplay.

"Nice clothes Naruto, they look good on you. I bet they would look just as good off." And so it starts. "I could say the same to you." It wasn't often that someone would flirt back with Ino."When did you get so big Naruto?" She asked looking him over. Naruto could tell he was going to enjoy this. "About the same time I started talking to you. But anyway I grew about five inches." Ino looked up at him with a smirk. "Since we started talking or are we talking about your height?" Naruto was smirking right back. "I'm talking about both, but lets talk about what you want." He was making it a bit too easy for her. "I think you know what I want to talk about." This would have continued but Iruka chose now to walk in. "Sit down you hooligans!"

The students grudgingly went to their seats and awaited his non-sense. "Now then, as most of you know today is the day of the genin test. Today we shall test you in the ways of the shinobi arts. The shinobi arts that we will test you on will consist of the henge, bunshin, and kawarimi." Iruka himself didn't seem convinced that this was a good test which wasn't a good sign. "You will be called into the backroom one at a time to receive said test and this will be in alphabetical order so try to prepare yourselves." After that Iruka started calling names.

Naruto hadn't sat next to Ino so he couldn't play with her while he waited and Sasuke seemed to be avoiding him so he couldn't play with him either. He could just get up and go to them but why do that? There were some people sitting by him, but none that were very notable. A pink haired girl was one of these people and although she was from a civilian family, she was what could be considered a good ninja. Well ok not really, she was just an academy student, but by the academy's standards she would make a fine genin! She was the best kunoichi in the class so that meant something. The reason she was the best was mostly due to her book smarts, but she could fight well enough. Yes, Haruno Sakura was fairly certain she would make a good genin. She was also best friends with Ino and no boy was going to get between that.

Naruto thought of his choices and the best one was to converse with this pink haired girl. He knew her real name, he knew everyone's names by heart just in case, but she didn't need to know any of that. "I like your hair Sakura." Starting off with a compliment was something that threw Sakura off guard. Naruto never really talked to her much less complimented her. "I-...thank you." She was kinda creeped out by his sudden fascination and looked away.

'Well so much for talking to her.' It didn't really matter if she had continued the conversation because she was called to the back next. 'Ugh and I'm second to last to be called too.'

Well screw this. There wasn't anything to do but try and entertain himself. He didn't exactly feel like doing anything with the Kyuubi while in a class of kids, so he had to do something he told himself he would never do again. He swore he wouldn't do it again after he cut himself so much doing it. It wasn't even supposed to be dangerous but he found out how to be bad enough at it to nearly lose his hands. With deep regret he began to do the unthinkable. He started to do... Origami. A simple crane was what he was trying to perform but he had to have a certain gentle touch to do this without messing up the paper. Naruto was anything but gentle.

On his first attempt he ripped the paper on the second fold. Shaking that off as a beginners mistake he tried again, this time folding the paper too roughly on the fourth fold and making an ugly crease in the paper that wouldn't come out. Grunting in almost silent frustration Naruto got another paper.

By now someone had seen that Naruto was trying to do origami and found it rather amusing. A big tough guy like him trying to do origami? Well that was just ridiculous. The mysterious person whispered to some of their friends about it and giggled a bit. A textbook flew by their heads making them almost fall out of their seats. Naruto was glaring at them with barely contained rage. How dare they giggle at his expense? Before he could get up and show them what happens when you mock Uzumaki Naruto, but he was stopped when it was now his turn to go to the backroom. The group of kids he was about to attack sighed in relief when they saw him leave, bullet dodged.

The backroom was pretty baron except for two chairs that the teachers sat in. The two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki were looking over a clipboard when Naruto walked in. They noticed he had arrived when the door behind him slammed shut, making them both jump.

"A-ah yes, Naruto you are next. Ahem, Step into the middle of the room and start performing the three jutsu." Most anybody that had to deal with Naruto on a daily basis was a tad bit frightened by him and Iruka was no exception. Mizuki was an exception because he was a chuunin that excelled at combat so he was confident enough in his skills to not be afraid of him. Well that and the hate he held for Naruto. Hate is like a fire, it consumes anything in its path, but unlike fire which can instill fear, hate consumes fear.

Naruto was still mad about the group of kids from before so when he performed the first of the three jutsu, henge, He used a bit too much chakra. By a bit I mean WAY too much. He had intended to take the shape of a regular civilian, but instead due to the amount of chakra he used he did something completely different. His chakra dominated Iruka's and Mizuki's and Naruto would later be very proud of what he just did. He made his own original genjutsu.

Where he had stood was The Kyuubi with it's tails swinging behind it seemingly destroying the room. Both the teachers saw this and stopped their actions dead. The sheer terror on their faces and their attempts to run away would haunt most peoples memories for a while but it only made Naruto frown. What was their problem? He had overloaded his henge and it didn't work but the reaction he was getting was different from what he expected. He expected them to be disappointed in him for making such a rookie mistake, not this.

When he went to do the henge again the teachers stopped their frantic actions but the look of fear remained. Even Mizuki had fear in his eyes. The two looked at each other for a few moments before throwing a hitai-ate at Naruto "J-just take it and go!"

Shrugging Naruto took it and left, but not before noting that whatever he did when he overloaded his henge had a desirable effect. There was only one person left after him and that was Ino, although it would only be fair to warn her that the teachers were about to piss themselves.

Ino wasn't paying attention when he walked out and those two weren't exactly calling names, so he took it upon himself to tell her it was her turn back there. "Hey Ino! Your next and be careful with them, when I left they were in the fetal position."

Considering she was from a famous clan the test didn't really matter. They had to pass her or suffer the wrath of her clan as it were. As soon as she opened the door another hitai-ate was flung and it hit her right between her eyes. She fell back and the door slammed shut in front of her. Now there was a difference between being scared and being rude! Ino didn't really argue when she realized what hit her though. A free pass to being a ninja? Sign her up!

"Hey Naru-kun look what I got!" She strutted over to him flaunting her new headband. Naruto looked up from his still terrible origami to see what she wanted and saw her flaunting her headband. He also noticed she called him "Naru-kun" but he didn't really care, he rather liked it actually. "Yes very cute Ino." He went back to him origami leaving Ino just standing in front of him looking like a kicked puppy.

'So hes playing hard to get huh?' Ino stealthily made her way to his side and glomped him. "Naru-kuuuuun you don't sound very interested." The sudden violent hug spooked the hell out of him leaving his little paper half way crumpled and torn. Why couldn't he be left alone to do his origami? "Oh Ino-chan of course I'm interested. I was just more interested in something ELSE." He strained the word else, referring to his crumpled up paper. Ino either didn't see it or didn't care. "I know exactly what your interested Naru-kun." She said with evident lust, rubbing up against him.

There were always a few perverts that just loved to watch things like this hoping for more, and there were quite a few of them watching the two right now. A sudden shout made Naruto very aware he was being watched. "You kin do eet!" Somewhere in the horde of people around them a person was pretty vocal about them doing "eet". Well Naruto would have just loved to play with Ino some more he was no exhibitionist. "No, ya pervert!" He shouted back at the person before getting Ino off of him.

She didn't look to happy about it but he was pretty sure she hadn't intended to really do anything too sexual anyway. All of that aside he wouldn't mind having her as a teammate though. She was from a prestigious clan and would make a very good seductress when she was older, that much was obvious. Why not give her a bit of training hmm? I may have updated you on his mental status before and it hasn't changed, but those hormones get to everybody.

The two teachers didn't seem to be coming out soon so that kinda messed up the rest of the time in the academy, which was about forty-minutes. Naruto hated to waste time so he decided to check on those two, and hopefully not get a headband to the face.

"Hey, you two alright?" He said slowly opening the door, listening for anything that could mean that he was about to get something thrown at him. Instead he heard the two talking, quite quiet though.

"Were we just imagining that?"

"There is no way we both imagined that."

"Then what the hell was it?"

"I... I don't know. I think it might have been a genjutsu."

"A genjutsu? Naruto doesn't know a genjutsu that can do that, and there was no-one else that could anywhere near."

So that was what he did. Somehow by overloading his henge he made a genjutsu. But what did they see? It must have been something that truly terrified them to have them this shaken up.

"Don't you think it was weird that Naruto turned into it though? I don't think that can be a coincidence."

A coincidence? What could be related to Naruto that would be that scary? 'The Kyuubi huh? But theres no way that I would turn into that by coincidence. It must be related to them instead of me.' After consulting his knowledge of genjutsu he remembered another genjutsu that was made to show the victom whatever they were most scared of. 'Did I alter the Hell-viewing technique into a whole different jutsu?'

The Hell-viewing technique was made to hit only one person but by hitting those two he made it into a jutsu that hit nearby enemys. 'I made my own jutsu. I am a true genius aren't I?' After a quick pat on the back he tryed to remember exactly what he did to make the jutsu work. 'I built up too much chakra and tryed to push it out' The handseals for the henge were simple enough and with that in mind he left the door to write down his jutsu for his Jutsu library.

He didn't have a blank scroll with him but he knew there were blank scrolls somewhere in the academy, just waiting to be written on. Dismissing the class he left to snoop about and find a scroll. The academy was a small building and not hard to navigate so Naruto had no trouble finding where they kept their supplies. There was a closet around the back of the building that was locked but had a sing next to it that said "Supplies". While Naruto had no problem stealing a scroll or pretty much anything from the academy, he did have a problem with breaking the door. With stealing he wouldn't get caught, but if he broke down a door he knew people would be suspicious and he didn't really need that.

His lock picking skills were that of a beginners, under-developed and almost non-existent. Again though he knew he wouldn't get caught for stealing, so maybe he could steal a key of a janitor? There weren't many janitors around at this hour as most did everything while classes were in session, but there were always a few stragglers. The bathrooms were usually where they would be due to it being pretty hard to clean something when people are in there making it dirtier. He could steal the key off a teacher or other academy staff but a janitor was the easiest target. The only ninja that worked here were the teachers so trying to steal from them was almost impossible as they had to be a chuunin to work here.

Sure enough there was a janitor working the boys bathroom, and he was doing a good job too. Naruto could almost see his reflection on the tile floor. In fact the entire room looked like it was just made! But Naruto couldn't get distracted with that. Distraction led to screw ups and screw ups led to consequences or worse. The janitor was just a normal civilian so he didn't even here Naruto enter the bathroom. Carefully removing the key from the big key ring the janitor had hanging off a belt loop was not too easy. There were quite a few keys so he had to be extra careful not to make any noise. If your wondering how he knew it was the right key it was because it had a big "S" on it and it was the only key that matched the size of the lock. After a few close failures Naruto got the key and made his way out making sure to be as quiet as he was when he came in.

On a quick walk to the supply closet he noticed that it was open. Someone was in there right now getting something and he had to make sure whoever it was didn't notice him. Hopefully it was just another janitor and he wouldn't have any problems. The light that was emanating from the small room shut off and the person who was rummaging around in there came out. Unfortunately it was a teacher but he seemed pretty young so he must be new. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked off seemingly satisfied with whatever he was doing.

Without him meddling Naruto was free to go in and get a scroll. It was kinda funny actually, he did all of this just for a scroll that he had many of at home. Yes, he had a good twenty at home but he didn't want to go all the way home just to wright down his new jutsu. He was lazy in his own way.

When he unlocked the door he suddenly got a bad feeling. He had seen in many a movie that when something like this happens that the person that just left is actually waiting for you to fall into their trap. Naruto wasn't much of a sensor but he could tell when someone with chakra was near him. After that fit of paranoia he decided that nothing would happen like he had originally feared.

There was a nice shelf for scrolls to sit on and on this shelf sat about ten blank scrolls. He realized that he didn't have anything to write with when he grabbed the scroll and had to look for a pen now. So much just to write something down. How ridiculous.

**Yes this is the beginning of your presents and there will be like 4 others. Every chapter will be exactly five thousand words by the way. Im just stalling at this point so... how was your day? I was kind of tired today but i typed about one thousand five hundred words. In only three hours no less. Im running out of stuff to say so this is kinda embarrassing. just a little bit embarressing. Ummmm... I LIEK CHOCOLATE MILK!  
><strong>


End file.
